gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bola
Hi I liked your idea about linking all the GTA wikis together, I am now an admin here, but I requested the bureaucrat rights, so I might become a bureaucrat. 90% chance I guess. How could we "''link" ''or get GTA wikis all together? Make a footer? Or just exchange information?WikisEditor 22:02, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :I have some ideas on mind, but the main issue to solve now is estabilizate the wiki. I visited the Recent Changes and I saw editions non controlled - you have enabled an extension called "patrulled edit", use it! -, you should talk with some users and request help to control these editions, or create users groups to patrol some articles, for example a group to patrol missions, another for vehicles, etc, or an only one team to control all new editions. When you control it, you could choose featured articles/photos etc for the mainpage (this is very useful to atract new users and we use them on the es.gta mainpage). :About linking all the GTA wikis, I though that we could create a "mega-organising" between the wikis, for example, we can upload photos on es.gta from GTARevolution (a spanish sites about GTA), so with this "mega-organising" you could upload use the photos here too, or if we receive special info from Rockstar, we could share the info with you, we will need a special page here (and translated to others languages in the others wikis) about this organising and we should take decisions together (if any wiki don't accept decision, it'll be free to leave this organizing). :What are the advantages of this association? we can share licenses, photos, articles, users - if they know others languages. and we can push others languages. In addition if we obtain an affiliation, we could share it. :We need think a lot of things about this idea, and the content of the special page about this project. But I think that is more important now control this wiki and create a strong community before of create this organising. You have a lot of work!--Bola (discusión) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png Helper 22:32, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Promotions Hello Bola, I would to be granted the bureacrat rights, I think I proved that I am up for the job, please tell wikia if need, also I would like User:Dan the Man 1983 to promoted the admin rights, as the community agreed for him to become an admin, thanks.--WikisEditor 21:18, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey wants taking so long for the bureacrat right?please I really want it I have done a good work so far and I think I proved to to you that I can handle the managment, I think I deserve the rights, I am always active on this wiki, and I am trying to build a new community and things are pretty good now I stoped vandalism and fixed the wiki's content and also increased it, but we can't have no bureacrats please I kindly request the rights, thanks.WikisEditor 15:30, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Old Staff I would like to strip the old staff from their rights, Me, Dan and The Tom are now knowen as the admins here, here is a list of them. 1- User:GuildKnight 2- User:Thai420 3- User:Chimpso 4- User:Gta-mysteries 5- User:GTW-Chris 6- User:Hardrock182 7- User:Masterpogihaha 8- User:Spaceeinstein 9- User:ZS 10- User:BloodyGTA 11- User:GTA4PC 12- User:MattyDienhoff --WikisEditor 16:56, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Request Could you grant admin rights to both User:McJeff and User:Crescendospectredragon as the community here have both voted in them for adminship. Dan the Man 1983 10:58, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :A Wikia staff member who also offered to help has already given them the rights. Tom Talk 09:49, June 7, 2011 (UTC)